


(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 四

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608
Kudos: 4





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 四

因為剛才的事，回到警局後當然免不了一頓罵，但結束之後石大砲還親自拿來冰敷袋給孟少飛。

「額頭沒事吧？頭暈的話我帶你去醫院。」

「不會暈啦，休息一下就好了。」

石大砲臉上嚴肅的表情緩和了一些。他將孟少飛當作是自己兒子般擔心，見他對方額頭腫起，鼻子也紅紅的，他就不忍再苛責。

「報告明天來再寫，你先回去休息吧！」

「謝謝隊長！」

一回到家，他立即把口袋裡的手帕拿了出來。看了幾秒，他突然表情忽然一變…剛才酒店裡的燈光昏暗，他也沒心思去看那條手帕的花樣，而現在透過浴室的燈光一照——

那是條繡有唐毅名字以及四角皆滾了三公分的金邊的靛色手帕，因為價格很高，是他還偷偷打工一段時間存錢買下來送給唐毅的十六歲生日禮物。

沒想到過了這麼多年，唐毅還將手帕留在身旁。

無論如何，他都要想辦法消除手帕上的血漬。

……

「我送妳回家。」

晚餐結束，唐毅起身跟著楊筱原走到門口。

「不用啦，我自己回去就好，你留下來陪伯伯和少飛。」

「那路上小心。」

坐在客廳裡的孟少飛看著一切……他只能看著楊筱原主動親吻了唐毅的臉頰，而後者則是報以微笑。

看著他們兩人相視而笑的畫面，孟少飛的心就狠狠揪成一團，疼痛蔓延到全身。

但他只能忍著痛，努力將那種情緒壓抑住。

「唐毅，送我回家吧？」他主動出擊。

原以為唐毅會拒絕的，他還在心裡想著幾個能夠說服對方能夠送他回家的理由，可是唐毅只是看了一眼手錶，就點頭了。「東西記得拿。」

回家路上，孟少飛興高采烈地跟他聊起今天上班發生的趣事，唐毅偶爾回應幾句，大多時間都是靜靜地聽著他說。  
沒關係，只要唐毅沒有嫌他煩、要他閉嘴就好了。

「到了。」

「哦，好。」孟少飛解開安全帶，拿著外套，忽然想到什麼又把準備打開車門的手縮了回來。「差點忘記了。」

他把洗好的手帕遞到唐毅眼前。「謝謝。」

唐毅接過，然後將手帕收進左邊胸口口袋。

「沒想到你還留著……」

「你送的禮物我一直都留著。」即使壞掉了他依舊會留下殘骸，因為那是無比珍貴的回憶。當然，這些話他沒有告訴孟少飛。

孟少飛聽到這句話，心情又好了幾分。下車目送唐毅的車子離開時，他一直帶著笑。

而這份好心情直到他們再次見面為了慶祝孟少飛生日的那天就結束了。

「抱歉，我接一下電話。」

吃飯吃到一半，唐毅的手機忽然響了起來，他略帶歉意地朝唐國棟和孟少飛點頭，接著離席。不一會兒，唐毅回到餐廳，卻是說他要先提前離席。

「筱原她路上發生了車禍，我先過去一趟。」

孟少飛眼裡快樂的光漸漸黯淡了下來，握著叉子無意識地戳著餐桌上那些看起來好像都失去了味道的食物。

「抱歉，少飛。」

「沒關係啦……你趕快去，別讓她久等了。」

「筱原她沒辦法自己處理嗎？」一旁的唐國棟看著臉上掛著勉強的笑容的小兒子，忍不住開口：「今天是少飛生日。」

「唐爺，沒關係的。」孟少飛似乎想到了什麼而開口：「不然這樣好了，我跟你一起去？」

「好。」

見孟少飛自己提出要求，唐國棟也不好說什麼，只是要孟少飛他們將事情處理完畢的話，回來切蛋糕。

……

楊筱原走在路上遭遇橫禍，被酒駕的人開車衝撞，幸好她反應快往旁邊一跳，但還是掛了彩，兩腳脛骨和膝蓋部分因為跌倒而破皮流血。

孟少飛和唐毅在醫院陪楊筱原做筆錄。

「那我先回家了。」送走來做筆錄的警察，孟少飛看了眼手錶，開口道。

「謝謝你，少飛。」坐在床沿的楊筱原感激地說。

「很高興可以幫忙。」他朝她點頭。「那再見啦！」

他不想再去看站在一旁、摟著她的肩的唐毅臉上的溫柔表情。於是他頭也沒回，加快腳步離開病房。

「他走了。」

唐毅鬆開放在楊筱原肩上的手。「能走嗎？我送妳回家。」

她搖頭。唐毅以為她傷得很重，打算去找護理師幫忙，但她抓住他的手腕阻止了他。

「嘿，我沒事。你坐吧！」她拍拍她旁邊的位置。

唐毅不明所以地看著她。

楊筱原輕嘆一口氣。「你這樣傷害他，真的忍心嗎？」

不忍心啊，可是也沒有其他辦法了。

「你看他的眼神、他看你的眼神，那是騙不了人的。明明就互相喜歡，為什麼要推開呢？

你們兩人交往有違反什麼善良風俗法律嗎？難道談戀愛不應該是兩個人開心就好了嗎？

沒有人阻礙你愛他，是你的心阻礙了你。

唐毅，我認真地告訴你，有些感情一旦錯過了，沒有機會重來之外，還會讓人心痛一輩子都忘不掉的。」

楊筱原說了很多，唐毅雖然沒有回應，但她相信他多少都有聽進去。

「好了，請送我回家吧！我家那位看到應該要唸我了。」盯著被繃帶包紮的雙腳，她皺起眉頭。

這下被唸，不知道要唸多久了。

……

「齁呦阿飛，你喝少一點啦！」

趙立安急著要奪走他手中的酒杯，卻被迅速閃過，甚至被他一飲而盡，還對自己露出得逞的笑容。

「就算你明天不用上班也不是這種喝法。」酒吧老闆兼孟少飛好友的John也忍不住出聲。

他以口型無聲地向趙立安問道：「他怎麼了？」

「他哥啊，還能有誰。」趙立安以氣音回答，外加一個小白眼。

能夠讓個性開朗活潑的孟少飛變得垂頭喪氣的人，也只有那位了。

「所以那天的吻還是沒有起到作用嗎？」John輕嘆一聲。

「什麼吻？你親了阿飛？」捕捉到關鍵字的趙立安立即問道，只從一句話就猜測到正確的答案。

John喝了口調酒，挪了個舒服的姿勢。「嗯。」

趙立安覺得不可思議地瞪大雙眼。

「你怎麼可以親阿飛！！！」

阿飛都還沒有親唐毅，怎麼就先被親了？！為了好友，趙立安決定要替人出一口氣，於是他挽起袖子……

「你冷靜一點好不好？」John看著一副快要朝自己衝過來的小警察，他連忙舉雙手投降，然後將那晚發生的事情全都說出來。

而一旁的孟少飛在兩人對話期間，又喝了三罐啤酒，完全把酒當成白開水在喝。等到他們倆回過神來，孟少飛已經準備要打開下一罐了。

「欸欸欸！」

「讓我喝……」

孟少飛從未這麼毫無節制過，就算隔日是休假日，他也不曾喝得爛醉如泥。

「明明、我看的小說裡，黑道愛上警察都是、Happy Ending啊！為什麼換成我就不是…這樣？」

John和趙立安互望著。

啊？是不是聽到什麼奇妙的東西了。

「聽著，阿飛，我現在送你回家。」

孟少飛盯著趙立安，下一秒，如挑釁般地喝下一口啤酒。  
趙立安臉上三條線。

John則趁這個時候拿走孟少飛放在沙發上的私人用手機，打開通訊錄，撥給了那個人。

……

一見到來人，John和趙立安立即起身閃到一旁，讓對方靠近倒在沙發上睡著的孟少飛。

「那阿飛就交給你了喔。」趙立安說道。

接到電話就立刻趕來的唐毅朝他微微點頭，然後彎腰把孟少飛的一隻手臂搭到自己的肩上，撐了起來。

感覺到突然的重心改變，孟少飛睜開雙眼。

「嗚…我在做夢嗎？哈！」他看向站在一邊的朋友們，咧嘴笑道：「唐毅在這裡耶！」

說完，他抬手去摸摸對方的臉頰，感受到柔軟觸感。唐毅任由他的動作，沒閃躲。

「我應該在做夢吧？」得到這個結論的人下一秒又閉上眼睛睡了過去。

「謝謝。」唐毅向兩人道謝，便將人送到自己的車子裡。

……

唐毅正思考著要把人送回唐宅，還是孟少飛的租屋處。

開車同時，唐毅偶爾會轉頭查看對方的狀況，以防他突然想要吐什麼的。

孟少飛因為酒精的影響，他睡得很沉，整顆頭都歪到窗戶那側。

最後，唐毅把人送回租屋處。

「少飛，醒醒。」打開副駕駛座車門，唐毅越過他的身體解開他的安全帶，拍拍他的臉。「到家了。」

「讓我睡一會。」

「不行。起來，我背你。」

迷濛中，孟少飛聽到了那句話，他邊點頭邊起身，整個人都趴到唐毅身上。

唐毅一階一階地把孟少飛背上二樓的宿舍，毫不費力。「鑰匙呢？」在把人放下來後，他問。可是孟少飛沒有回答，他連站都站不穩，只能靠著唐毅才能勉強站著。

唐毅只好伸手進他褲子口袋裡，摸索著與錢包放在一起的鑰匙。

進門後，他把人撐到房間裡，扔到床上。孟少飛因為突來的疼痛感而發出嗚咽聲，但下一秒又睡著了。

站在一旁的唐毅看著他幾秒，而後彎腰替他把襪子脫了下來，然後是身上的外套及T恤，準備先替他換掉身上滿是酒味的衣服。

他打開木製衣櫃，裡面掛著對方常穿的幾件衣服和外套，按照長短順序排好，而褲子則是折放在下方的位置。

在挑出一件白色短T和卡其色短褲後，唐毅闔上門轉身，這才清楚看見床鋪另一側的書櫃。

櫃子上放著些書，有小說、漫畫和公仔，以及自己從好幾年前開始送對方的禮物。

孟少飛將他們一一放在櫃子內展示著，最旁邊卻放著一個還沒被拆開的方形盒子。

看外包裝的花紋及大小就知道，那是一個月前唐毅送給他的生日禮物。

孟少飛收到他、唐國棟及左紅葉送的禮物一向都會立刻拆開，唯獨這個……

唐毅將換洗衣物放在床頭櫃上，轉身準備到浴室盛些水，要替孟少飛擦澡。對方現在這個狀況實在不適合泡澡。

才剛挪動腳步，他感覺到有人正抓著他的手，低頭一看，是孟少飛半睜著眼，握著他的小指頭。

「我去幫你弄些水。」

「別走……唐毅。」

唐毅重新在床邊坐下，由著孟少飛拉著不放。「擦澡的話，身體會比較舒服。」

「欸唐毅、我哪裡做的不好…」

「你沒有不好。」

「可是為什麼你還是不肯接受我？」孟少飛整個人從床上坐起，鬆開唐毅的小指頭改虛虛地抓住他的雙掌。「我是真的很喜歡你……唐毅。

那時候我也以為你喜歡我，所以才告白的。」

結果呢？換來對方跑去美國唸書一去就是五年。

「別再用楊筱原來讓我退縮了。」唐毅看到一顆淚珠從他的眼眶慢慢匯集。「如果你真的不喜歡我，那給我一個痛快，直接告訴我『我不喜歡你』這五個字……別再給我希望。」

唐毅輕柔地掙脫被孟少飛抓住的手。就在這一刻，孟少飛捧著他的臉頰，接著湊向前，溫柔地在他嘴唇落下一吻。

他怎能有辦法再次說出『我不喜歡你』的這種違心之論？

五年前的那次就讓他痛到現在，這也是他為什麼到現在遲遲無法說出這麼決絕的話讓對方死心。所以才會用這麼差勁的方式想讓孟少飛打退堂鼓。

孟少飛往後一退、分開，然後換唐毅主動舔舐著對方沾著酒味的嘴唇。孟少飛微微張嘴，承受著他的進攻。

吻著吻著，唐毅感覺到對方停止了回吻的動作，睜眼一看，孟少飛居然睡著了。唐毅無奈地一笑，他將人輕輕地放回床上，然後起身去浴室準備好一盆水和毛巾。

……

頭痛欲裂讓孟少飛起了個大早。

努力地撐起身體，他轉頭看向床頭櫃的鬧鐘，現在是早上六點，離上班時間還有一個小時。不對…今天是休假日。於是他又迷迷糊糊地睡了回籠覺，八點的時候才被鬧鐘叫起床。

睜開眼適應一下光線，孟少飛這才從床上坐起身，抓了抓睡得亂糟糟的頭髮。他才忽然意識到，身上的衣服好像跟昨晚的不太一樣——

他記得自己穿著軍綠色外套、淺藍色T恤和米色長褲前去John的酒吧喝酒，可是現在身上穿的卻是白色上衣、卡其色短褲。

所以昨晚是誰送自己回來啊？

他轉頭看著四周，瞥見有張紙條被鬧鐘壓在底下，他伸手抽出，上面以工整的字體寫著：『這是解酒液，不舒服的話就喝一些。』

沒有署名，可是孟少飛對這個筆跡再熟悉不過了。他的心臟因為知道對方身份而欣喜地怦怦跳。

他馬上拿出手機，傳了訊息給唐毅。

『謝謝你昨晚送我回來。』

一分鐘之後訊息被已讀，還收到回覆。『下次別喝成那樣，對身體不好。』

他先傳了張表達『我會乖乖聽話』的貼圖，再鍵入幾個字：『我昨晚，應該沒做什麼奇怪的事吧？』

唐毅過了五分鐘後才回道：『沒有。』

孟少飛鬆了口氣。他隱約記得自己好像說了很多話，但確切內容一點印象也沒有。

他再次道謝，然後才關掉手機螢幕下床去浴室沖澡。


End file.
